


First Kiss

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: It wasn't a date.At least Fareeha didn't think it was.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a date.

At least Fareeha didn't think it was. But at this point she was seriously considering the possibility that she was wrong about that.

For once Talon didn't seem to be up to anything. Everyone desperately needed a break and Angela had been pestering everyone to take personal time. It had been Hana's idea for the team to take a day at Blizzard World. And it was a pretty good one. there was something there for everyone.

So it couldn't be a date. The team was all there. Fareeha’s mother was there. It wasn't a date.

Except as soon as they got there everyone broke off into groups. Reinhardt and Ana had disappeared together as soon as they had arrived. Fareeha was happy for her mom, though she tried not to think about the details too much. Torbjörn and his family had ran off to the Hellscream. She didn’t catch where most of the rest went.

In the end Fareeha had stayed with Angela, Hana, and Lucio. That had been fun, but Blizzard World with two international celebrities had disadvantages. It had become something of a competition to see who got more requests for pictures and neither Lucio or Hana would ever say no to a fan. Fareeha and Angela had spent a lot of time standing to the side with watching them sign things.

Not that she was annoyed. Fareeha had known Angela years ago during the golden age of Overwatch. After the recall Angela and Fareeha had really connected and were now strong friends. But watching adoring fans gush over the golden pair was not exactly what they were here for. After lunch they decided to go off on their own.

So it was just Angela and Fareeha. They had spent a lot of time together lately and Fareeha was in that awkward position where she didn't know if Angela thought of her the same as she thought of Angela. Hell, she didn't even know if Angela was interested in women. She had never really figured out how to ask that gracefully.

“Where do you think we should go next?” Angela was pouring over a map of Blizzard Land. It was cute how into it Angela was. “There is a dramatization of the fall of Arthas in a half hour… or we could go to the Hellscream… what do you think?” Fareeha couldn't help but notice how good Angela looked in a tight sweater.

“I'm not too interested in roller coasters. They never compare to flying in the Raptora.” Fareeha said. Angela nodded in agreement.

“It's quite exhilarating flying with you, I doubt any roller coaster could hold a candle to that. The fall of Arthas then?”

“Sure.”

It was a good show. The fight was well choreographed, the actors were suitably over the top and played well off of the audience. Angela was very excited over the quality of the costumes. Fareeha considered asking if she could hold her hand but decided against it. She didn't want to make the day awkward if things went bad.

“That was fantastic!” Angela said as they exited the theatre. “Next time we come I am cosplaying.”

“Next time?” Fareeha asked.

“Of course! We should make this a regular thing. Next time we should come in the summer though, I would love to go to the beach.”

Fareeha was momentarily caught off guard by the mental image of Angela in a bikini.

“Yeah, that would be fun.” Fareeha agreed.

“So what do you think?” Angela asked. “Who should I cosplay?”

“Well, uh, I don't really know Warcraft characters well.”

“Ooh, there are so many characters I could do. Let me show you.”

They spent the next half hour in line for the Three Vikings while Angela gave Fareeha a crash course in WoW lore complete with pictures on her phone.

“So what do you think. What would you most like to see me in?” Angela asked.

That was a loaded question.

“I think you would look good in, um, I can't remember her name. The purple elf? With the white dress?”

“Tyrande? Yeah, that could work.” Angela said, pulling up some more pictures. “You should cosplay with me.”

“I’m not really the crafty type, but tell you what. You make the costumes and I will wear it with you.” Fareeha said.

“That a promise?” Angela said.

“Sure. Who were you thinking?” Fareeha asked.

“How about Alexstrasza?” Angela said.

“Wait, wasn't she a dragon? How do I cosplay a dragon?”

“She had a human form, here…” Angela pulled up a picture. Fareeha blushed.

“Now way, I can't wear that!” Fareeha said.

“Aww, come on, you would look great. It is just like wearing a bikini.” Angela said, failing to suppress a grin.

“You're teasing me, aren't you?” Fareeha asked.

“Maybe a little. But you would look fantastic. You are toned enough to pull it off.” Angela said.

“I am not wearing a metal bikini in public.” Fareeha said, taking a drink of water.

“Does that mean you would wear it in private?” Angela said.

Fareeha choked on her water, Angela tried and failed to stifle a laugh as she apologized.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry. Of course we can find something a bit more modest.” Angela said. “But remember, you promised!”

* * *

 A few hours passed. They met up with Lena, Winston, and Emily for dinner. Winston was looking over the menu, trying to find something suitable for his dietary requirements while Lena and Emily cuddled up against each other. The pair was adorable. They were all comparing notes from the day.

“Did you two try the roller coaster? I’m wondering if it is worth the line.” Emily asked.

“No, we haven't yet.” Angela said.

“I used to love roller coasters.” Lena said. “If you want to go on it hun I can wait, it isn’t a problem.”

“Used to?” Fareeha asked.

“My accelerator gets in the way of the restraints.” Lena said. “I can't go on most rides.”

“And most rides cannot handle my size.” Winston said. “We have been visiting the other attractions. I wonder if the fruit is fresh…”

“That is too bad. Have you been able to go on anything?” Fareeha asked.

“A few. The best was the ferris wheel!” Lena said. “You should definitely try it.”

“The view was amazing.” Emily added. “Ready to order Winston?”

* * *

 The view was indeed fantastic. You could see most of the park from up here. Fareeha was quizzing Angela, pointing out attractions to see if Angela could identity what they were based on.

“The mountain.”

“Blackrock.”

“Ok… And that one? The futuristic one across the lake?” Fareeha said.

“Hmm… definitely Rerran. The Armory?”

“Ghost Academy.”

Angela shook her her head.

“Didn’t think I would get that one. I don’t know Starcraft that well. Next?”

“How about that over there?” Fareeha said, pointing towards what looked like a little village.

“Tristram.” Angela said immediately.

“You ever think you play too many video games?” Fareeha said, amused.

“Never. They got me through med school.” Angela said. “Recreation is important for your mental health.”

“It is.” Fareeha said, leaning back as she stretched. “Today was good. I think we all needed this.”

There was a moment of silence. Angela was looking down at the park away from Fareeha. Fareeha couldn’t help but stare a bit at the light catching Angela's hair.

“Fareeha?” Angela said. Fareeha quickly looked away, trying to pretend she had not been staring.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind… if I kissed you?”

Fareeha's heart leapt. It was a moment before she found her voice.

“I would like that very much.” she said, silently cursing her lack of eloquence.

Angela reached up, placing her hand on Fareeha’s cheek, and gently guided the taller woman closer until their lips touched. Fareeha closed her eyes and let the soft, warm touch of Angela’s lips become her entire world, her heart pounding while she took in every sensation of the moment. The smell of Angela's hair, the way her lips parted ever so slightly, the gentle caress of her hand on Fareeha's cheek.

Fareeha noticed that her hand had found Angela's leg, and gradually slid it up to her waist. She wanted to touch Angela, be close to her… but that wasn't what Angela had asked for. Fareeha began to pull her hand away.

Angela caught Fareeha’s hand, pulling it back to her side. Their lips broke contact for just a moment, long enough for Angela to whisper a single word.

“Please?”

Fareeha’s heart melted. Angela was too perfect.

She let her hand wander over the doctor’s body, feeling the gentle curves of her hips and side, brushing up against her breasts for a moment, feeling Angela's breath quicken at her touch.

Finally Angela broke away.

“We better stop for now… we probably need to get off the ride soon.” Angela said, leaning her head up against Fareeha.

“Yeah…” Fareeha said, wrapping her arm around Angela.

They snuggled up against each for a few moments, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Would you like to come to my room tonight?” Fareeha said.

“I think I would.” Angela answered.


	2. Chapter 2

\--- two months later ---

 

They were in their favorite coffee shop. It wasn’t exactly a date, much more casual than that. It was just much more private than the base common room and sometimes it was nice to be able to snuggle without someone walking in on them. Fareeha had chosen a couch in the far, deserted corner and they were one of only two couples in the place. It was about as much privacy as they could get without locking themselves in one of their rooms.

And apparently Fareeha had something private to share with Angela. That was exciting.

“You can't laugh.” Fareeha said nervously.

“I never laugh, I was tragically born without a sense of humor.” Angela said, making an over the top frown and scowling.

“ _ Angela. _ I’m being serious.” Fareeha said.

“Of course dear, I promise.” Angela said, taking a sip from her coffee.

“I think I am ready. You know. For sex.” Fareeha said in that awkward and really quite cute way she got whenever they discussed anything sexual. Angela loved to poke at her to get that reaction, it was almost too fun.

“Why would I laugh at that?” Angela asked. It did seem an odd thing to be concerned about. She knew Angela wanted that as well.

“Well, it's just… I'm a bit intimidated by it.” Fareeha explained.

“Intimidated?” Angela said, prompting Fareeha to continue.

“Well, it's just… I have not had a physical relationship in a long time, and I know you are…”

“A slut?” Angela provided. Angela absolutely refused to be in anyway ashamed of how she chose to live her life.

“I was going to say experienced.” Fareeha said.

Angela made a face.

“I like slut. Experienced makes me sound old.”

Fareeha sighed.

“Fine, you are a slut.”

“Thank you.”

“My point is I don't have that much experience...”

Ah. Angela could see where this was going. Better to make it easy on her.

“You are worried that you won't be able to please me?” Angela asked. Fareeha just looked down at her coffee embarrassed.

“Fareeha dear, I am glad you told me. I'm glad you trust me enough to share your nervousness.” This was not the first time Angela had an inexperienced partner, the first step in solving this problem was reassurance. Never betray the trust someone puts in you when they expose their insecurities.

“And I promise that you don't have anything to worry about.” Angela said.

Fareeha sighed, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, pointedly keeping her eyes away from Angela.

“That is easy to say.” Fareeha said.

“But you are still nervous.” Angela said, nodding. “How about if I told you how to please me?”

“That won't ruin it?” Fareeha asked, looking at Angela.

“Oh, of course not. Good communication is practically required for good sex. How can you know what I like if I don't tell you?” Angela said.

“I don't know. I just thought… I mean I guess I just thought I should know.” Fareeha said.

“Hmm, yes, lots of people think that. Fortunately I can correct that misconception for you.” Angela explained.

“So… what should I do?” Fareeha said, straightforward as always.

Angela leaned back and took a long, slow drink from her coffee, considering how to best explain this.

“What you need to do is figure out what you like and how to use that in a way that I like.”

“I was hoping for a few more specifics.” Fareeha said.

“Don’t worry, I'm getting there, but we need to talk about basics first. The most important thing is getting both of us in the mood where we can be sexual without inhibitions.” Angela explained. “I have noticed that you tend to pin my arms above my head when we make out.” Angela said.

Fareeha blushed hard again, staring down at her neglected coffee.

“Yeah, sorry I just get into it sometimes and-”

“I  _ love  _ it.” Angela interrupted.

“You do?” Fareeha asked.

“It is wonderful! It is so passionate. I can tell you hold yourself back when you are in that kind of mood. Just… stop holding yourself back.” Angela suggested.

“You would be ok with that?” Fareeha said.

“Oh, I would love it. What you are doing is controlling my body. I like that, especially from someone as strong as you. Pin down my arms, rip off my clothes, pull my hair, take what you want.” Angela took a moment to let Fareeha play those mental images in her head and, predictably, turn very red at the thought. “I want you to do those things, they make me feel… desirable. Wanted. It is a very positive experience.” Angela had a tendency to think about sex in terms of theory, the same way she might think about some medical procedure.

“What if I do something strange? Or I get too rough?” Fareeha asked.

“We will establish limits so you don’t go too far, you will know what lines you should not cross. But to be frank you won't go too far. You have no idea the crazy things I have gotten up to.” Angela explained. She gave Fareeha a few moments to mull that over.

“I am still not sure what to do.” Fareeha said.

“I know. Which is why we are not going to have sex today.” Fareeha looked a little relieved. She was processing a lot of new information. “You are too nervous, you would not enjoy yourself. I'll send you some links tonight that can teach you the basic mechanics of different things you may want to try. Fingering, oral, things like that.” Fareeha was blushing hard. She was so cute when she was flustered.

“Take some time tonight, imagine things you might want to do. Imagine we are kissing and think about how things might progress if you didn’t hold yourself back. If you are not sure about something send me a message and we can talk it over.” Angela said, snuggling up to her girlfriend. “I don't expect you to be perfect, and I don't expect you to read my mind. So don't worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently looking for prompts to help me expand my writing experience, details here: https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/post/167456592823/writing-prompts


End file.
